B
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis The Gym Leaders confront the Shadow Triad, and do their best in thwarting their efforts, and even capture them. Black, however, storms the museum and clears it from Team Plasma forces. However, as he steps inside, he witnesses the Legendary Weather trio descending from the sky, who blast away the Gym Leaders. Chapter Plot The Gym Leaders attack the three intruders. Lenora's Patrat uses Retaliate, which hits their Pokémon. Lenora calls Skyla, whose Unfezant uses Razor Wind to hit the enemy's Pokémon. Black is amazed, seeing Lenora is even stronger than before. Lenora greets Black, and asks of him to protect the museum while the rest of them fight these intruders. Hawes points Black has to take the back entrance, where Team Plasma has forced their way in. Black nods, and thanks Swanna for the ride. Inside, Team Plasma grunts are searching the place for the Dark Stone, but they haven't found it yet. The grunts bemoan how the Gym Leaders are rude, and go to check out the library. Suddenly, Black goes inside to storm the place. He and his Pokémon attack, as they won't let him take the Dark Stone. His Pokémon use Electroweb, Brine and Ember to attack the grunts. He declares he won't let them prevent his dream to win the Pokémon League, for if they take the stone, then the event won't b eopened. Outside, the three intruders are overwhelmed by the Gym Leaders. The three intruders, the Shadow Triad, count six Gym Leaders facing them. Thus, each one takes two Gym Leaders to confront. One of the men has Lilligant use Quiver Dance, to which Clay's Excadrill attempts to stop. However, Lilligant evades, and uses Mega Drain to hit Excadrill, but gets hit by Emolga's Acrobatics. Clay thanks Elesa, reminding they shouldn't slack around. Brycen comments to invite defeat is the luxury of the soul. The opponent believes Brycen is a martial arts expert, and remembers there was a movie star who eventually retired after having an accident, and became the Gym Leader. Brycen remains silent, and has his Pokémon attack, but the Ice-type attack is countered by the Fire-type attack. The opponent is amused, as his Fire-type attack is superior. Brycen claims the opponent is simplistic, as boasting around disturbs one's mind. Brycen states people like his opponent cannot read his mind, as the enemy's Pokémon is defeated. The Pokémon, Larvesta, is bound by ice chains. Burgh realizes that Brycen's Cryogonal emitted a snow cloud, thus forming crystals to bind Larvesta, and Brycen simply had Cryogonal attack Larvesta to lower his opponent's guard, and even have the ice spread around in form of crystals. However, the other two opponents have their Pokémon use Hyper Beam and Aqua Tail to defeat Cryogonal. The Shadow Triad smiles, as they did take one of the Pokémon down. Burgh sees while that is true, Cryogonal simply evaporated. Suddenly, Brycen raises his hands, and proclaims "the end". Ice chains are thrown onto the Shadow Triad, binding them. Elesa, Lenora, Skyla and Burgh are amazed by Brycen's strategy, while Clay notices Brycen didn't even suffer a scratch. The Shadow Triad are disappointed that they have failed their king. Lenora remembers that Team Plasma mentioned a king, and believes it is their boss. The Gym Leaders demand the Shadow Triad to take them to their king. The Shadow Triad refuse, as their fate depends on this mission. Suddenly, the skies are filled with dark clouds. Inside the museum, Black has defeated the Team Plasma grunts. Suddenly, Black senses the museum is starting to shake, and remembers a similar event before. Black goes outside, but Clay demands of him to stay put. Everyone sees the three Legendary Pokémon: Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. The three Pokémon emit a strong blast that blows everyone away. The Gym Leaders are in shock that the enemy has gotten the three Pokémon. Black rushes out to help them, but Clay reminds Black he told him to stay put. Suddenly, a rock is flinged towards Clay's head, causing him to bleed. Black tries to help them, but Clay exclaims despite having six badges, Black is still not powerful enough, and does not stand a chance by facing the Legendary Pokémon. Black ignores him, and charges, while Nite kicks Thundurus. Suddenly, Thundurus grabs Nite and slams him away, which also breaks the ice chains from the Shadow Triad. The latter laugh, as they have turned the situation into their favor. Black is in shock, and demands them to stop, while his Nite evolves. Elsewhere, a guy has arrived to Dragonspire Tower. He comments this place is ancient, and atop of it lies the place where the Truth and Ideals will battle. The guy is N, who is looking at the place with Gigi. Debuts Pokémon *Emboar (Black's) Move *Acrobatics *Quiver Dance *Electroweb Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters